sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
RokuShin: Tập 7 Chương 8v2
Lời hứa Phần 1 Chủ nhật, ngày 24 tháng giêng Đạn đẩy siêu không-thời gian mà Koutarou cắt đôi giải phóng toàn bộ năng lượng bên trong nó và tạo nên một khối lập phương phát sáng khổng lồ. Nhưng do vẫn chưa nạp đủ nên khối lập phương đó không to đến mức mà Clan đã thiết kế, mà chỉ to vừa đủ để bao lấy Cradle. Ngay khi khối lập phương biến mất, chẳng còn gì đằng sau nó. Không Koutarou, không Clan và không Cradle. Thậm chí cả vùng không khí bên trong vùng không gian đó cũng không nốt. Nó giờ đây rõ ràng là một vùng chân không, không có gì ngoài một khoảng không. Dù chỉ ở kích thước nhỏ nhưng the repulsion shell đã đã làm tốt chức năng mà nó được thiết kế. Ngay sau đó, vùng không gian bao quanh khoảng không bắt đầu khuấy trộn sửa chữa lại vùng không gian. Nó tạo nên sự rung lắc lớn và cùng lúc, không gian được sửa đã được đong đầy không khí. “Triển khai khẩn cấp trường lực đẩy! Phạm vi tối đa, nó không kéo dài đâu, nên chỉ tập trung vào cường độ thôi!” “Karama, Korama, hỗ trợ trường lực!” “Force Field – Modifier – Maximize – End – Effective Area – Colossal!” *{Trường lực-Bổ sung-Tối đa-Kết thúc-Khu vực ảnh hưởng-Rộng lớn} Tuy nhiên, những cô gái xâm lược đã ngăn được mọi tai biến bằng những cách phòng thủ khác nhau. Nếu khối lập phương mà lớn thêm nữa thì họ đã gặp nguy hiểm rồi, nhưng may mắn là không có nguy hiểm gì đến những vùng xung quanh. Bởi thế mà vở kịch tiếp tục như không có gì ở vùng không khí trên nhà thể chất vậy. Tuy nhiên, không như những thứ xung quanh đã lặng yên, các cô gái bị bỏ lại đằng sau trong nhà thể chất lại không được như vậy. Koutarou đã biến mất trong làn khí mỏng cùng với Clan và Cradle. Thậm chí chẳng biết cậu còn sống hay chăng, các cô gái đầy hỗn loạn. “Koutarou, anh đã đi đâu!? Koutarou!?” Sanae không ngừng ngó nghiêng tìm kiếm sự hiện diện của Koutarou. Nhưng cô không thể tìm ra dù cố gắng thế nào chăng nữa. Chưa có lần nào mà cô lại không thể tìm thấy Koutarou sau ngần nấy thời gian như lần này. Sanae đã luôn luôn trong trạng thái kết nối tâm linh với cậu, nhưng giờ kết nối ấy đã hoàn toàn biến mất. (Không, không thể nào được…) Điều đó đồng nghĩa với một khả năng duy nhất, nhưng Sanae tuyệt vọng không nghĩ đến nó. Với cô, Koutarou đã là một phần cuộc sống của mình, cô không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện mất anh. “Tín hiệu từ bộ giáp quân dụng đã mất sao!? Blue Knight, tiến hành dò tìm và quét lại coi! Hãy gửi mọi dữ liệu về chấn động không gian trong 3 phút gần đây cho ta!” Ruth tái mặt nói với chiếc vòng tay. Bộ giáp mà Koutarou đang mặc có tín hiệu đặc trưng, nhưng với sự xuất hiện của khối lập phương, tín hiệu đó đã biến mất. Mình điều đó đã đủ khiến người khác cảm thấy lo lắng, nhưng với hiểu biết từ nên khoa học của Forthorthe mà Ruth lờ mờ chuyện gì đã xảy ra. (Satomi-sama… không thể nào có chuyện anh bị ném ra khỏi rìa của không-thời gian…) Dữ liệu từ Blue Knight chỉ phục vụ cho những dự đoán của cô. Cô càng đọc bao nhiêu thì càng cảm thấy vô vọng bất nhiêu. Đó không phải đơn giản là cảm giác đánh mất thứ gì quý giá. Nó là cảm giác đánh mất đi ánh sáng trong màn đêm cô quạnh vậy. cô đã đánh mất thứ để cô tiến bước, để rồi giờ đây chỉ biết đứng lặng. “Karama, Korama, tìm kiếm mọi sự sống trong khu vực và lọc ra nguồn năng lượng tâm linh của Koutarou.” “Ho~ Như thế sẽ tốn rất nhiều thời gian Ho~” “Chị biết! Nhưng hãy làm đi!” “Đã rõ Ho~ bọn em sẽ làm ngay~” Kiriha đang giận dữ. Cô đặt hai tay lại với nhau và tỏ ra gay gắt. (Cái kết thúc gì thế… Mình không có chấp nhận cái kết thúc như thế này đâu, Satomi Koutarou!) Cô nghiến răng, cậu là người mặt đất duy nhất thực sự hiểu cô, một người bạn thực sự mà cô có thể biểu lộ cùng. Mất cậu quá dễ dàng như thế làm sao cô có thể chịu được. Tuy nhiên, Kiriha đã biết rằng Koutarou, rằng cậu đã ở giữa nơi đó, đã không kịp thoát ra. Nó gần như bất khả thì để có thể sống sót sau khi đã rơi vào đó. Sự thật ấy ăn sâu vào trái tim Kiriha, và cô không khỏi cảm giác sự vô vọng của mình. (Mình là một con đàn bà lạnh lùng mà…) Cô giận dữ khi thấy bản thân cô vẫn có thể điềm nhiên mặc dù tin rằng Koutarou đã chết. “Trong tình huống này, đi tìm kiếm con tàu kia sẽ nhanh hơn là tìm kiếm Satomi-san!” Nhưng người bình tĩnh nhất ở đây là Yurika. Cô đã có kinh nghiệm với người tiền nhiệm của mình, Rainbow Nana, trong trận chiến cuối cùng ấy, nên cô đã có chút sự chịu đựng với hoàn cảnh người gần gũi của cô gặp nguy hiểm. “Nếu họ thực sự bị gửi sang chiều thứ nguyên khác thì mình vẫn có thể dò được thứ lớn như vậy…” Yurika nhắm mắt và tập trung vào cây gậy trên tay. Cô cường hóa ma thuật của mình và mở rộng tri giác, lần theo dấu của Koutarou. (Đó là một phi thuyền vũ trụ và Satomi-san đang mặc một bộ đồ không gian… nếu mình có thể tìm cậu ấy sớm thì vẫn có thể cứu cậu ấy…) Mặc cho người bạn cô đang ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, cô vẫn không đánh mất hi vọng. Đó là sức mạnh của một mahou shoujo đang lớn dần trong cô. “Koutarou…” Trong cả năm cô gái thì Theia là người bị tác động nhiều nhất. Cô vẫn bất động, tay cô vẫn đang hướng lên trời. Nếu không phải đúng khi đó thì có lẽ Theia đã tỏ ra cản đảm hơn rồi. Nhưng cô lại mất Koutarou ngay khoảnh khắc mà cô nhận ra cảm xúc của chính mình. Khoảnh khắc mà cô nhận ra thứ mà cô thực sự khao khát, nó lại tuột khỏi tầm tay cô. Trong hoàn cảnh như thế, dù là một công chúa của đế chế ngân hà đi chăng cũng chẳng thể giữ nổi sự bình tĩnh. “Đừng bỏ ta một mình, Koutarou… ngươi chỉ trốn thôi, đúng chứ? Đừng chọc nghẹo ta nữa, nhanh lên… nhanh lên và ra đây đi…” Cô cố cười, nhưng không thể. Cô cố nói, nhưng họng cô khô rát. “Ngươi không hiểu sao… rằng ta đang bảo ngươi ra đây… đó là…. là tại sao ngươi mãi là… tên thường dân…” Điều duy nhất mà Theia có thể làm giàn giụa nước mắt. Khi mà tất cả bọn họ đều đã đánh mất bản thân- “Phản ứng không gian bóp méo gia tăng, dự đoán sẽ có một chấn động không gian nhỏ. Xin hãy cẩn thận, my lady.” Chiếc vòng tay của Ruth vang lên lời cảnh báo bất ngờ. “Ể…?” Và khi Ruth còn tròn mắt ngạc nhiên thì nó đã tới. Một cánh cửa ánh sáng, như cái mà Theia và Ruth hay dùng đến di chuyển qua lại giữa phòng 106 và Blue Knight. Nó đột nhiên xuất hiện, kéo giãn tầm tá mét giữa không khí. Nó hiện đúng ngay chỗ mà Koutarou đã biến mất. “Phát hiện chấn động không gian nhỏ. 95% khả năng là vùng dịch chuyển ngắn.” “VÙng dịch chuyển ngắn!?” Ngay khi đó, Yurika mở mắt mình trong bộ đồ Alunaya. Và cùng lúc, đầu của cái gì đó chui ra từ cánh cửa ánh sáng. “Từ tính toán của không gian biến dạng. Báo cáo. 98% khả năng là con tàu đang tìm kiếm của đối tượng đã được xác định, my lady.” Đó là một mái vòm hình đĩa lớn, dài vài tá mét. Nhận thấy thế, Sanae thốt lên. “Có gì đó lộ ra!” Theo hướng mà Sanae chỉ, cái vòm đó tiến về phía trước và đi qua cánh cửa. Nhìn từ dưới đất, nó như một quả bóng bay được thổi căng ra. Sao khi đã tiến ra tầm hơn chục mét, quả bóng ngừng nở ra và đuôi nó xuất hiện. Và giờ hình dáng của nó từ hình vòm chuyển sang hình quả trứng. “Đó là con tàu khi nãy!?” Thứ xuất hiện là con tàu đã biến mất trong khối lập phương khi nãy. Đó là Cradle. Với sự trở về đột ngột của nó, thậm chí cả người bình tĩnh như Kiriha cũng không thể giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên. “Koutarou!” Nhìn thấy Cradle lơ lửng trong không khí, Theia hét lên và cất tiếng gọi Koutarou. Sau đó cô nhìn quanh nó, cô tuyệt vọng. (Ngươi ở đâu, Koutarou!) Cô hi vọng là Koutarou sẽ trở về cùng Cradle, hay có thể thậm chí đang lái nó. “Ngươi ở đâu!? Nhanh ra đây đi!!” Tuy nhiên, không thấy Koutarou đâu cả. Ở đáy con thuyền nơi mà cậu từng ở đó nay không còn thấy ai nữa, cũng như đạn đẩy siêu không-thời gian thứ hai đâu nữa. (Có lẽ nào Clan đã bỏ mặc Koutarou mà quay lai một mình…?) Lo lắng bắt đầu trào dâng trong ngực Theia. Không chỉ có cô mà toàn bộ 5 cô gái đều có cùng lo lắng ấy. Ngay khi đó, chiếc cửa ở phần dày nhất của quả trứng đã mở. Cả 5 cô gái nhìn về nó, cầu nguyện rằng Koutarou sẽ xuất hiện từ đó. “Chúng ta đã về đến nơi!! Chúng ta làm kịp rồi!!” Tuy nhiên, như phản bội sự tin tưởng của các cô gái, người đã xuất hiện từ cánh cửa là chủ nhân của Cradle, Clan. “A…” Theia cảm thấy như mình đã rơi xuống đáy sâu của bóng tối. Nước mắt đã dừng của cô lại chảy lần nữa. “Koutarou…” “Satomi-sama…” Kiriha và Ruth cũng tỏ ra buồn bã và trũng vai xuống. Dù chỉ là một cơ hội nhỏ nhoi nhưng cũng đã khiến sự thất vọng của họ càng trầm trọng hơn. “… Hơ?” “Đó là!?” Tuy nhiên, Sanae và Yurika thì không có như vậy. Đối ngược với Theia và hai người còn lại, đối mắt hai cô lấp lánh và tỏ ra hi vọng hơn và theo bản năng đi lên phía trước. “Không có thời gian nữa đâu. Nhanh mà tránh ra coi, Clan!” “Kyaaaa!” Ngay lập tức, Koutarou người đi ra sau Clan đã đá cô xuống. Phần 2 Koutarou theo sau Clan và nhảy khỏi cửa. Ngay sau đó, Cradle biến mất mất khỏi tầm nhìn. Do tránh bị lộ nên nó đã tự ẩn bản thân đi theo chỉ thị nhận được từ trước. “Ho.” Không quan tâm đến để cao vài chục thước, bộ giáp màu xanh da trời của Koutarou vang lên khi cậu tiếp đất. Nó hoàn toàn khác với Clan, người tiếp đất loạng choạng trước đó. “Ngươi được giáo dục kiểu gì mà dám đối xử một công chúa như vậy chứ!?” “Bởi chúng ta hết giờ rồi còn cô thì quá chậm.” “Chẳng phải đó là do nhà ngươi ngủ quên sao!” “Đừng nói nữa và chạy đi! Chúng ta không còn thời gian nữa!” “Gừ, ngươi đúng là đồ ích kỉ mà!” Trong khi tranh cãi, cả hai chạy về phía Theia và những người khác. Trong khi cả 5 cô nàng kia đang nhìn họ bấn loạn. Clan và Kiriha đã biến mất sau trận chiến mà không biết sống chết thế nào. Và giờ cả hai xuất hiện từ Cradle và cứ như hai con người khác vậy khi cả hai không còn chút dấu hiệu muốn đánh nhau như trước nữa. Dù họ có cãi nhau, nhưng đã không phải là thái độ giữa những kẻ địch nên có. Chúng giống như những chuyện thường ngày ở phòng 106 vậy. Quang cảnh kì quái và bí ẩn của nó để khiến bộ năm cô gái ngẩn người ra. “Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế…?” “A-i biết….” Thậm chí cả Sanae và Yurika, hai người đã phát hiện rằng Koutarou còn sống trước tiên cũng chỉ biết chớp mắt. “Hơn nữa, sao ngươi có thể ngủ quên trong thời khắc quan trọng như vậy chứ!?” “Đó là tại sao tôi đã bảo cô nên đánh thức tôi sớm mà!!” “Ngươi bảo một công chúa làm bảo mẫu cho nhà ngươi!?” “Theia làm thế đó!!” “Rồi, ta cực kì xin lỗi luôn!!” Thứ thay đổi không chỉ là mối quan hệ giữa họ mà cả vẻ ngoài của cả Koutarou lẫn Clan đã có chút thay đổi so với trước. Bộ giáp mà Koutarou đang mặc bị hư hỏng hơn trước. Đó không phải sự hư hỏng do laser hay beam; đó là những vết lồi lõm do bị vật cứng đánh vào và áo khoác của cậu có những vết cắt lớn, đã có rất nhiều hình dạng thương tổn xuất hiện. Và bên hông Koutarou giờ có tận hai thanh kiếm, khi mà lúc trước chỉ có một, nhưng không biết cậu đã lấy cái còn lại từ đâu. Sự xuất hiện của Clan cũng khác lạ. Cô vẫn mặc bộ đầm như trước, nhưng cô khoác thêm một chiếc áo choàng ngoài. Nhìn như thứ một cô con gái quý tộc sẽ mặc khi xuống phố vậy. Nhưng với các cô gái, sự thay đổi bề ngoài của Koutarou không quan trọng. Họ quá ngạc nhiên khi thấy Koutarou vẫn ổn và đang đứng trước mặt họ khiến họ không còn để ý đến sự thay đổi của cậu. Chỉ trong vòng hai phút đã qua kể từ khi khối lập phương xuất hiện. Trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ấy, họ đã hoảng loạn, lo âu và than khóc. Tự dưng biến mất đã là biến cố lớn vô cùng rồi, nhưng quay lại ngay tắp tự thì đúng là một tràng sốc luôn đối với các cô. Cảm xúc của họ như bí ném vào vòng xoáy và họ vẫn đứng đơ mà không biết làm gì. “Clan, thời gian thế nào rồi!?” “Trễ hơn một phút! Chúng ta đã về kịp!” Hờ hững với bộ 5 cô gái, Koutarou và Clan hướng về cổng tới phòng thể chất. “C-hờ đã, Koutarou, chuyện gì đã xảy ra!?” “Satomi-san, chuyện gì thế này!?” Khi Koutarou xuất hiện trước họ, Sanae và Yurika đã hỏi cậu. Do đã cảm nhận ra cậu trước nên hai người cũng hoàn hồn trước ba người còn lại. “XIn lỗi, để sau đi, phải tới vở kịch đã!!” Nhưng Koutarou đã không trả lời Sanae và Yurika, mà cùng Clan đi qua hai người. Cậu đang hướng tới sân khấu của vở kịch. Cảnh cuối sắp bắt đầu, nên cậu không còn thời gian để trả lời họ. Cậu sau đó cũng đi qua Kiriha và Ruth. Nhưng khi tới Theia thì Koutarou dừng lại. cậu ném bản thảo trên tay phải cho Clan. “Clan, giữ hộ tôi bản thảo!!” “Berto- không, Koutarou, ngươi tính coi ta như người hầu của ngươi đến khi nào nữa hả!?” Trong khi phàn nàn với Koutarou, Clan bắt lấy bản thảo. mặc cho lời nói có phần bất mãn nhưng cô lại ôm nó vào lòng như một vật quý giá đối với cô vậy. “Dù gì ta cũng là đệ nhị công chúa Folsaria thần thánh-” “Giờ không phải lúc! Tôi đang vội nên đừng phàn nàn nữa mà giữ nó đi!” “A, gừ, ngươi đúng là ích kỉ mà! Ngươi lúc nào cũng thế!” Clan vẫn tiếp tục phàn nàn, nhưng Koutarou đã lờ cô đi. Như lúc cậu không trả lời Sanae và Yurika, cậu cũng không còn thời gian cho Clan. “Theia, đi nào!” “Ể, a…?” Koutarou nắm lấy tay Theia và kéo về phía mình. “Tôi biết cô vẫn còn sửng sốt nhưng cô là cần thiết!” Ba người cần thiết cho cảnh cuối, Blue Knight, Silver Princess và Golden Princess. Nên Golden Princess, Theia mà không có ở đó thì cảnh cuối đâu có thể bắt đầu. “A…” ‘Cô là cần thiết’ Theia cuối cùng cũng đã xác nhận trong thâm tâm rằng Koutarou đã an toàn sau khi nghe những lời nói ấy cũng như cảm xúc ấm áp từ lòng tay cậu. “K-Koutarou…” Khoảng khắc tiếp theo, đôi chân Theia như khụy xuống. Cô không thể đứng bởi sự nhẹ nhõm và vui sướng đã bao trùm lấy cô. “A, n-ày!” Để giữ Theia khỏi bị ngã, Koutarou nhanh chóng giữ lấy cô. “Ra là ngươi vẫn an toàn, Koutarou… ta quá…” Được Koutarou đỡ mình, nước mắt trào ra từ khóe mắt cô lần nữa. Trong ánh nắng yếu ớt mùa đông, giọt nước mắt tỏa ra lấp lánh. “Đừng có khóc- à, không, cứ không đi càng tốt. Chúng ta sắp diễn cảnh chia tay sớm mà.” Do cô đã mất hết sức lực nơi đôi chân, Koutarou đã dùng tay mình nâng Theia lên khi cô khóc. Cậu định bế cô như thế cho tới khi đến sân khấu. “Không, đây không phải là chia tay.” Theia lắc đầu và nhẹ nhàng chạm vào cánh tay trái của Koutarou, thứ đang nâng chân cô lên và nhìn thẳng vào cậu. “… Mọi thứ chỉ bắt đầu…” Nước mắt vẫn chảy từ đôi mắt của cô, nhưng cuối cùng nụ cười đã nở trên đôi môi của Theia. “Đúng như cô nói, Theia.” Koutarou bắt đầu chạy lần nữa. Cậu không có thời gian để dừng lại. Bên trong nhà thể chất là vô số người bạn đang chờ cậu và Theia. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ khiến vở kịch thành công. Đó là lời hứa mà Koutarou đã lập với những cô gái xâm lược và sau đó là những thành viên clb kịch. Thời điểm để thực hiện lời hứa ấy cuối cùng đã đến. Nên Koutarou nôn nóng bế Theia chạy về nhà thể chất. Hiệp định Corona (NEW!) '---31/1/2010---''---Điều 7---' Mọi gian lận của Nijino Yurika (cư dân của căn phòng 106) sẽ chỉ trở thành chủ đề để chỉ trích trong trường hợp nó bị phát giác. Category:Rokujouma